


Moods

by GrandHighPriestess, JadeWhisperWolf



Series: My Chemical Romance One-Shots [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: smack dat ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeWhisperWolf/pseuds/JadeWhisperWolf
Summary: #smack.dat.ass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I decided to start a one-shot thingie and I can only apologize and say that the stories come straight from our heads. So just be careful and watch the tags. Thanks for reading! (JadeWhisperWolf is the author of this and I will make sure to tell you who wrote what.)

Party Poison was in one of his moods, specifically a flirtatious mood. As he walked up from behind Fun Ghoul, he smacked Fun’s ass and continued walking. Winking back at the blushing man as a can hit the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


End file.
